The Not So Secret Diaries
by angelofsuspense
Summary: It's amazing what people write in their diaries. Paulina wants a kiss from Phantom, Sam wants Danny to forgive her, Star wants to be someone, Valerie wants to catch Dani, and Jazz needs rescuing! Alt POV.
1. Of Sam Manson

**_Hey people! Okay, I know, I really shouldn't start a new story right now but it kept nagging me until i actally wrote it. So...here we are...hope you like it! _**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Amity Park's summer carnival is coming to town on Saturday. Personally, I really don't care for it, but Danny and Tucker SOMEHOW convinced me to go with them. I'm not stupid; I know why they wanted to go. One word:_

_Paulina. _

_God I hate that girl! She thinks she's better than everyone else just because guys are drooling over her. Am I honestly the only one that actually sees her for what she truly is? A shallow, bratty, fan girl whose only hopes of ever getting the guy she's actually going for are next to impossible. I really hope Danny turns her down…I really, really do. This morning he showed some hope of actually doing so. I was so happy (though my gothic profile will never allow me to show it) I will admit…I was happy. Oh great, now I'm blushing…I don't like Danny like that! And I'm tired of people always saying that I do! Especially Paulina! Maybe that's what made me hit her… _

"You-hoo Danny!" Paulina waved from the other end of the sidewalk, interrupting our conversation. I instantly felt a cold shadow fall over me as my hatred for the preppy Latino girl grew. My friends and I were sitting on the stairs in front of Danny's house, trying to come up with an idea to entertain ourselves for the evening. Then she came, skipping and smiling her fake, flirtatious smile. Tucker glanced at me. I know he did, but I didn't care. My eyes were focused on the phony female that had now reached my best friend.

I felt like tackling Danny to the ground in an attempt to rescue him from Ms. Perfect, but I thought that might be a little harsh…

So there I sat, barely listening to the conversation the two in front of me were having, but that doesn't mean I didn't catch _all_ of it…

"So, Danny," Paulina chirped, brushing her long wavy hair out of her face, "The carnival is coming to town, and I was wondering if you were going to be there."

"Uh, yeah I'm going with Sam and Tuck," he motioned to us, I felt a smile spread on my face and excitement bubbled in stomach. I was enjoying seeing Paulina frown disappointedly.

_Tell her to buzz off Danny!_ I thought, and almost shouted too. If Tucker didn't nudge me in my ribs I probably would have.

"Oh, really?" Paulina smiled and the hatred grew in me again, "Good, cause I wanted to see the ghost boy there and he wouldn't come if you didn't go…"

"Danny Phantom doesn't stalk Danny!" I snapped at the Latino girl who glared at me. I think Tucker started giggling but my hatred toward Paulina was the only thing I was focusing on right now.

"I know that loser!" Paulina was quick to respond to my outburst, "But the ghost boy didn't come to my _quince años_ and when I checked my guest list aftermy_ fiesta_ then I noticed that Danny didn't come either. None of you losers did. So I was just checking to make sure that Danny was going to the carnival so that way I can finally kiss the ghost boy!" She put on a dreamy face and I felt like gagging. Danny smirked, I couldn't see his face…but I know a small smile was there. Paulina walked away (THANK GOD!) still in her daydreaming state.

"I hate her," I muttered, somewhat to myself, but I know I said it loud enough for Danny and Tucker to hear.

"She's not that bad Sam," Danny said, turning around to face us at last, "If only she liked the other me!"

_Yes, Danny, _I mocked in my head, _if only she liked you, if only you and her started dating, if only Columbus had a motor boat, he would've got here faster…_

"So are you going to go to the carnival as Danny Phantom then?" Tucker asked, Danny shrugged.

"I _did _promise her he'd be there at her birthday…"

"But you didn't promise her now." I said coldly. Danny shrugged again.

"I don't know. I might, but…I highly doubt I will." He looked at the ground in thought.

_Liar, _I hissed in my head, _you just watch, a ghost is going to attack the carnival and the first thing you're going to do when you're done is go running to that shallow little b-"_

"Before you decide to do something drastic Danny, you really should stop and consider the consequences of making Paulina happy." Tucker interrupted my cursing thoughts, "Don't you think your parents are going to be there? Sam's right, you didn't promise her Danny Phantom was going, and if you ask me, I don't think you should."

_I love you Tucker! _I cheered in my head, _Knock some since into him, make him make Paulina feel stupid(er)…_

"Yeah, you're probably right," Danny hung his head and for a split second I felt terrible. If him seeing Paulina makes him happy and I'm ruining it just because I hate the girl…that just makes me as shallow as her.

"Danny, if you want to see Paulina at the carnival go ahead…" Where were these words coming from! "Just…be careful okay?" Danny smiled at me and I think my heart melted, then shattered when he said his next words…

"Okay Sam," I bit my lip, really close to slapping myself right now, "Maybe I will." I put on a fake smile and got up off the stairs.

"I really should be heading home," I managed to chock out, Danny didn't notice my words were hard to say, but Tucker did, "I'll see you guys later…" Walking down the steps I hung my head, and headed home, catching a sympathetic look from Tucker before I left.

What did I do? I just gave the one boy I actually liked permission to see another girl!

**Whoa!** I stopped in my tracks.

Back up! Did I just say _like_? I meant as a friend! Definitely as a friend, nothing else…just…

I couldn't help the disappointed sigh that escaped my lips.

…a friend.

I walked the rest of the way home with nothing on my mind. Well, almost all the way. I stopped when I ran into _her_.

I was almost home to.

Paulina was out of her 'I love the ghost boy' state and was back to her usual, obnoxious self. We were going opposite ways but neither of us were going to move for the other. Our stubbornness might have been what made us bump into each other…

"Watch where you're going freak!" The Latino shouted at me, placing her hand on her hip and glaring evilly. My god she looked stupid, "Now I have to burn my clothes, they got goth sweat all over them!" I felt my teeth grinding in my mouth.

"For the last time!" I snapped, "Goth's don't sweat! We-"

"Simmer! I know!" She added rolling her eyes, "Either way, you're just an ugly loser goth-geek who's never going to get Fenton as a date!" I felt my fingers coiling into fists. That should have been Paulina's first clue to back off, but she kept at it.

"I don't know why he doesn't ask you out already! You two losers will be perfect for each other! Oh wait! I know why you're not dating! He's too busy liking _me_." My face got hot with anger and embarrassment. I didn't say anything back, though my mind was rushing with insults. I _had _to calm down. If I didn't, I might do something I would regret…

"That's only one reason though," Paulina continued, she needed to just shut her mouth and walk away before I tore her up, "the other is because you're just an ugly little goth freak, with geeky friends-AH!" That was it. That's all it took. With all my force I plunged at the Latino girl and gave her an uppercut in the jaw she wasn't going to soon forget. Falling to the ground, she looked up at me with shock and surprise. Her eyes swelled with tears and her face got red from anger.

"You're dead for this goth girl!" Paulina shouted through her tears I jumped toward her, and stopped myself, pretending I was about to hit her again. She screamed and ran off with fear. I felt a smile grow on my face. _That_ was the best thing I've done all summer.

_Unfortunately, that's the only time it felt good. A few minutes after I got home the phone rang and I was the stupid one to answer it. Apparently Paulina ran off and told Danny and Tucker what I had done, but twisted the story to make it seem like she was little Ms. Innocent. Danny was mad at me, Tucker was a little bit too. I just got done telling Danny that I didn't care about Paulina and him seeing each other, and then I go and punch her. I wasn't on the phone for long, that's just because Danny hung up on me. He wouldn't even listen to my side of the story, just because Paulina was the one with the swollen bottom lip. I was happy I punched her. That shallow witch deserves being beaten up by everyone she made fun of, and I felt good the moment she hit the ground. But now Danny's mad at me. He won't even talk to me, even when I try to apologize. He won't listen to me and I'm slowly starting to wonder if he will if I apologize to Paulina. But not until she does first! I'd rather die before I say sorry to her! A thousand and one times over! I really am sorry Danny, I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were going to get mad._

_Please Forgive Me!_

_Sam

* * *

**Okay, there it is! That was just Sam POV, Paulina's diary's up next. It's going to go like that, Each day and each chapter is a different Diary and POV. I want to do all (or most) of the females on the show. And I do plan on doing Dani as well. Anyway, I hope you liked it and until next time!** _

**-angelofsuspense**


	2. Of Paulina Sanchez

_**Hey guys! Okay, I got bored I'll admit it, so I wrote the next chapter of The Not So Secret Diaries. I did it for 2 reasons,**_

**_1. I somewhat started it already and I might as well just have finished it _**

**_2. The chapters are short so I can easily just type them up and post them. But I have this thing. Every time I post a new story, I MUST update my other ones. So expect Terrible Twos and Reaping to have new chapters some time today or tomorrow. On another note, enjoy Paulina's diary!_**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT THAT GOTH FREAK DID TO ME! Amity Park's carnival is in just two days! And even though she hit me yesterday my face looks like an enormous balloon! Waaaaah! It's not fair! The ghost boy is going to think I'm a freak and I'll never get a kiss from him! I didn't even do anything to Sam! She just hit me! That's not fair at all! At least Danny took my side, and so did that techno-geek Tucker, but two losers defending me over their friend doesn't make my face any less swollen! For the longest time I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even my mama! But Star came over today, and I couldn't really say no to my best friend. That's just because for the longest time I really couldn't say anything. No one understood what I was talking about, and talking to Star wasn't very easy either…_

"Whoa!" Star said the moment she entered my room and saw my puffed up face, "What happened to you?" Instantly my eyes formed tears and I dove on my bed, burying my face in my Sayonara Pussycat pillow.

"It's not fair Star!" I cried, "Fenton's stupid girlfriend hit me for no reason!" Star gasped.

"Manson _hit _you?" She sat down beside me and patted my back sympathetically. She always did understand me, unlike everyone else.

"Why do people have to be so mean, Star!" I shouted, crying into my pillow again. Star sighed.

"Tell me exactly what happened…" She smiled at me. Sniffing, I turned to my best friend.

"Well, I just got done talking to Danny about the carnival and I was walking to go home. I was halfway down the street when I realized I was going the wrong way so I turned to head back." I sniffed again and buried my head in the pillow. My words were muffled a little bit, but Star could still understand me.

"I was almost home when I ran into Manson and we bumped into each other by accident! She started yelling at me and calling me names and me, being the nice person that I am, didn't say anything to her." I could feel tears swell in my eyes again as I turned away from Star.

"So she hit you?" I started to cry, but I nodded my head yes, "Oh Paulina!" She said hugging me as I cried into my pillow, "I'm so sorry!"

_The only person who should be sorry is that goth-geek! _I thought in my head, scheming what I was going to do the next time I met the freak, _Maybe next time I'll actually push away my feelings and insult the girl!_

"Wait, you were going the wrong way?" I wanted to slap her. That was the only thing she got out of my whole story?

"Yes!" I shouted, making Star flinch, "I was…thinking of something…"

_The ghost boy…_My mind drifted off to the white-haired ghost. With his enchanting emerald green eyes filled with love and determination. But defiantly love! A smile spread on my face, I could see him so well…

_Hey Paulina! _My dream ghost boy said, _You're really pretty…_

"Does anyone else know?" Star asked, pulling away from the hug and breaking me out of my thoughts. I scowled and shook my head no, "Just Danny and that techno-geek." With caution I quickly added, "I'd like it too stay at that if you don't mind Star."

"How do Fenton and Foley know?" She asked, blinking and clearly confused. I sniffed and grabbed a tissue from my tissue box with the ghost boy's DP symbol on it.

"I ran away from her after she punched me," I blew my nose, "and on the way home I passed Danny's house. Danny asked me what was wrong and I told him the story I just told you. I couldn't help it anymore! I just started to cry again and I ran home from there. Why are the good people the one's that get hurt?" Star smiled.

"I know, Manson will pay for this! I promise! You and I will get her at the carnival."

"I'M NOT GOING TO THE CARNIVAL!" I shouted jumping to my feet and scaring my friend, "Not like this! The ghost boy might be there! And I don't want him to think that I'm some sort of freak!" I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands, "My life is so unfair! I never get what I want!"

_EW, Paulina! What happened to you! _The thought of the words the ghost boy could say to me just made me cry harder.

"Paulina, the carnival is the biggest event all year round! _Everyone_ is going to be there, and if you can't go then you're considered the biggest loser in all of Amity!"

_I know that stupid! _I thought, _Everyone does! That's why they all go there! God Star, why can't you just help me in my one time of need!_

"I know!" I continued to cry, "But I don't want to take the chance that the ghost boy is going!"

"You're face doesn't look that bad!" Star defended, I couldn't help but glare at her, "I mean, all you have to do is ice it, and it should be fine by Saturday!"

_Really? _I never thought of that. Maybe I could fix it up and be just as pretty, if not prettier for the ghost boy! A smile spread on my face as I jumped up to my feet. Can't waste any time!

"Star, you're right! I should start right now!" I ran over to my friend and pushed her out into my hallway, "Tell everyone that I'm okay and well defiantly be going to the carnival on Saturday!"

"But-" Star started to say, but I interrupted her again.

"Thank you Star! You're the best! Bye, bye now!" Slamming the door, I turned to my closet and looked through my outfits. Eventually I found the perfect one for the carnival and hung it up to use later. My mirror was covered up with my bed sheet.

I didn't want to look at my face so I covered up my mirror! If I couldn't see the bruise, then I was still the pretty and popular Paulina I always was!

Slowly I took off the sheet and looked at my reflection blankly.

Star was right, the swelling had gone down. But it still wasn't good enough for Saturday. I opened my door and headed downstairs, careful to make sure _mi papá o mama_ didn't see my face. I headed over to the freezer and got some ice. Then I put it into a bag and snuck back upstairs. I closed my door and iced my bruise like Star had told me too. Staring at my mirror, I smiled at my reflection.

"Don't worry ghost boy!" I said to myself, "I'll be pretty by Saturday!"

_I'm going to keep that promise to ghost boy! Sam's going to pay for what she did to me, but I promise when (and if) I see you at the carnival I will look better than I ever did before! So good in fact, you're going to WANT to kiss me! I can't wait until this weekend! It's going to be PERFECT! I feel my cheeks getting rosy at the thought! And that's not because my cheek is frozen from the ice right now. No one understands me like you do! I think I can easily convince that loser Fenton to go. And if he goes, you're sure to be there! This is the best summer of my life! No one, not even Manson is going to ruin it for me. I love you ghost boy! And I hope to see you at the carnival!_

_A million and one kisses,_

_Paulina (Phantom) Oh I just love the sound of that name!

* * *

_

**If you didn't like Paulina I probably didn't make her reputation any better in your eyes. 'dodges rocks thrown by Paulina fans (don't think there's too much to dodge)' Hehe, sorry about that...Anywho Star's diary is next! I'm going to work on my other stories sooo, see you then. **


	3. Of Star

_**Okay here's Star...they never mentioned her last name did they? If so...I never caught it. Ah well, enjoy anyway...**_

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_Poor, poor, poor Paulina! Manson's going to pay! I bet my pretty, freshly manicured nails on it! As soon as I see her at the carnival, I'll give her a beating she isn't going to soon forget! I just wish she would stop obsessing over Danny Phantom. He's a dead guy and a guy I really don't think she's going to have a chance at getting. Don't get me wrong! Paulina's really pretty, but don't you think that girls should date guys that are…you know…living? I almost told Paulina that. I was soooo close, but the fact that I would end up a loser scared me out of it. Isn't it good to know that I have such good common since? Okay, I know Paulina told me NOT to tell anyone about her current situation…but I couldn't help it! People should know what kind of creep that goth loser is! But that's okay…Valerie can keep a secret…_

"Hey Star," Valerie Grey said, sitting across the table next to me. I quickly looked around to make sure Dash or Paulina wasn't around before I responded. Don't get me wrong, I like Valerie. She's been my friend since like, Jr. High, but I didn't dare be seen with her in public…well, as long as my real friends weren't around.

"Hey Valerie!" I smiled, "Are you still working here?" I knew the answer; she was wearing her uniform for goodness sake! But hey, everyone needs a good warm-up conversation to start some real gossip right?

"Yeah, I am," she didn't seem upset or embarrassed which really surprised me. Did she _like_ working here? Uh! And I thought I needed to feel sorry for Paulina!

Speaking of Paulina…

"Hey Val, did you hear what Manson did?" The girl across the table piped up. Sure she was a geek now, working at the Nasty Burger for minimum wage, but she was still a girl. And no girl could resist a juicy story…

"No, why what happened?" Of course she didn't know what happened. Come on, Paulina told _me_, her best friend in the WHOLE world. Got that? _I _am Paulina's friend. BEST FRIEND that she tells EVERYTHING to. Now that we got that out of the way…

"Well, long story short, Manson hit Paulina!"

"WHAT!" To be honest, I didn't expect this kind of reaction from Val. I thought she hated Manson. She did after all have a crush on Danny right? The same Danny that Valerie liked…I just ignored her outburst and continued my story.

"Yup! She got her good too. Right on the lip. Poor Paulina…"

"Poor Paulina?" Valerie asked, somewhat calming down but still a little jumpy, "Why Paulina? That pretty, preppy Hispanic girl needs some since slapped into her!"

"What?" Okay, my turn to be surprised, "What do you mean? Paulina is the nicest person I've ever met!"

"Paulina? Hah!" Valerie laughed. She was _laughing_ at the prettiest, sweetest, most popular girl in school! "Face it Star, even you got to admit, Paulina's shallow."

"She is not!" I had to defend my friend. The friend that made my popularity the way it currently is.

"Star, she asked Danny to go to the dance only to dump him cause she wanted to get even with Sam, she _again_ tricked Danny into dating her and dumped him _again _but this time pretended that she didn't even know him, and not to mention that stupid crush she has on the ghost kid…" She banged her fists at Danny Phantom's name. I don't know why, but she did that often. That's another thing that made Valerie so unpopular…she hated people that were! Like the ghost boy. No one would care about him if it wasn't for Paulina and even Dash claims to have been saved by him. But Valerie? She hated him, for reasons I neither cared for, nor wanted to know.

"Paulina liking Phantom doesn't make her shallow!" I spat, she looked at me, hatred flooding in her face. I didn't care. I didn't care that this loser hated me! It gave me a reason to actually finally pull away from her!

"Don't you _ever_ say that…thing's name in front of me again!" Her icy words scared me for some reason. The moment they actually hit me, I just managed to shake them off.

"Valerie, Paulina is-"

"Paulina! Paulina this! Paulina that! STAR, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOURSELF FOR ONCE?" I was speechless. What could I say? What was she getting at?

"You, Star, you are your own person! You are not Paulina, and I know that because you are nice, you are sweet, you are pretty, and YOU had the guts and heart to _still_ be friends with me after I got kicked off the A-list…" I was still lost for words. Not for the same reasons though. Valerie…was right. As much as I hated to admit it, as much as I hated going behind my friend's back like that…she…was right.

"Grey!" A man behind the counter caused both me and Val to jump, "Your shift!" Valerie turned to me and smiled. She said something, but I was too deep in thought to catch it. It was most likely a 'well, got to go, talk to you later Star' because she left soon after. A few minutes of staring into space I finally got up and walked out of the Nasty Burger.

Satellite, Shadow…

It all made since now.

I was being made fun of cause I could never do what I actually wanted to do. I always agreed with Paulina, I was always with her…I was never…_me_…

_The scary thing is though, the more I think of it, the more I don't know what _me_ is. Every time I try to decide something for myself…I always end up asking…well, what would Paulina do? AHHHHH! I don't know who Star is! I only know Paulina! Valerie was right, Paulina this, Paulina that. That girl is the center of attention no matter what happens! It's not fair! She has me so twisted in her shallow (that's right I said shallow) plan that I can't even think for myself! Maybe I can figure all of this out at the carnival…_

_SHOOT! The carnival! I totally forgot I promised Paulina we'd go beat up Manson…er…Sam. I gotta get used to that. Maybe she'll get over it…who knows…if Danny Phantom shows up…I guess anything can happen…_

_After the carnival though, I am defiantly going to be the real me. Not a shadow of Paulina…me, me, me!_

_You can count on it!_

_Star_

* * *

**_Valerie's up next! Just 1 more day til the carnival! Hurah! haha. Alright I'm going to be gone for a week but I'll try to update soon. Hey, this stories easy just cause the chapters are so short. Well, hope you enjoyed and like I said, I'll update as soon as I can!_**

**_-angelofsuspense_**


	4. Of Valerie Grey

**_Yay! I'm back from the beach! I had fun but it's good to be home. I decided that I'm going to try to finish this story and Terrible Twos before summer ends...don't worry people! I can do it! haha, well, enjoy Valerie's diary!_**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I hope I knocked some since in Star yesterday. She did seem a little dazed after she left, like she was thinking for once in her life. Maybe I got to her, but knowing how thickheaded Star can be sometimes you never really know. Hey, don't get me wrong; she's been like, one of my best friends since as long as I can remember. But Sam is my friend too. I had to stick up for her, like Star stuck up for Paulina, because something in the back of my head told me that no one else was taking the girl's side. When I visited her today, I found out just how right I was…_

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Manson…is Sam home?" I asked the red-headed woman that answered the door. I nearly stuttered out the words. Sam's mom looked nothing like Sam _whatsoever_. It took me a while to realize that she was in fact Sam's mother and she did in fact, let me in the house regardless of my awkward staring.

"Sammy-kins is up in her room," Mrs. Manson said, ignoring me, "Just go up the stairs and take a left, it's the third door on the right." An elderly lady drove up to us in an electric wheelchair and smiling brightly. Just a guess, but I think it was Sam's grandma.

"If you can't follow those directions, dear, just listen to the loud heavy metal music that's blasting in the halls. It'll take you right to her."

"Er…thanks…" Was all I could manage to say. I actually followed both of the given directions from Sam's grandma and mother, and found my way to Sam's room.

Sam and I have never really gotten along. She likes Danny, regardless of how much she denies it. Anyone with eyes can see her blind love…well, anyone but Danny. I like Danny too. That's also obvious. But I, unlike Sam, had made somewhat of an attempt to make a relationship work out between us. If it wasn't for my job…

I sighed disappointedly.

I turned Danny down not because I didn't like him…but because of my secret ghost hunting job that only my dad and I know about. Us, and apparently my main target: Amity Park's Public Enemy Number One, Danny Phantom. That's why I got so mad at Star for sticking up for him and Paulina yesterday. I hate them both. And currently, I can only 'physically' destroy one of them. So Paulina will have to wait…

The door knob to Sam's door shook slightly. I gasped and fear crawled up my back: too late to turn back now. The door swung open and the depressed-looking figure of Sam now stood in the doorway. She looked gloomier than normal and her facial expression only slightly changed when she caught site of me.

"Valerie?" She croaked; her voice was hoarse like she'd been screaming. In her pillow no doubt.

"H-Hi…" I stuttered. I know I sounded stupid but Sam looked so…different than she normally did.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-heard what happened between you and Paulina…"

"Oh," Sam said, her face turned back to the depressed state, "So you here to yell at me too?" That kinda took me by surprise.

"Who yelled at you?"

"EVERYONE!" She shouted, walking back into the room. She left the door open and I assumed that was the closest thing to and invitation I was going to get so I took it. I didn't recognize the band that was playing but a few Morbid Anti-Social Youth posters that decorated Sam's dark room might've given it away. Sam was on her bed, turned away from me and looking at something that rested on her lap.

"I'm not here to yell at you Sam," I said, hoping that I wouldn't set her off again. She didn't bother looking up from the thing that was grasping her attention.

"Go ahead. Everyone else did. Danny, Tucker, my parents, Paulina's parents, EVE-RY-ONE!" She sighed and her shoulders sunk. I didn't know whither to comfort her, or stay where I was.

"Why is everyone mad at you? Paulina got what she deserved!"

"It doesn't matter, they are. Danny won't even talk to me, and Tucker tries to avoid me all the time because he can't stop talking…" she trailed off and sighed. She stood up and slammed what she was looking at closed.

"I'll tell you what Manson," I said, trying to cheer the gothic girl up, "You come to the carnival with me, and we'll get this whole thing settled out okay?" I didn't expect the reaction I got from the girl. Her face was completely blank, and her mouth was slightly agape. I started feeling a tad uncomfortable and felt myself shifting my weight from foot-to-foot.

"_What?_" She said at last, laughing a hollow and forced laugh, "I'm not going to the carnival tomorrow!"

"Uh, yeah, you are! If I have to physically drag you out of this house, you are going tomorrow, and you are going with me." Sam smiled a weak smile, but her depression made it drizzle away.

"I-I'll think about it Val," She sighed, "right now though I kinda want to be left alone…" She looked at me sadly and I nodded in understanding. She opened the book-thing she was looking at early and continued to stare at the pages. Before I left her room I caught a small glimpse of the contents. A photo album filled from top-to-bottom with pictures of Danny, Sam, and Tucker, all hanging around and having fun.

Poor Sam, I thought as I walked down the steps and out the door to her house. She called me Val. She never calls me Val. Man, she must be really upset.

I will drag her to carnival if I have to use my jet sled to do it.

**'_Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'_**

And speaking of having to use my jet sled…

_Stupid ghosts! _I thought as I stopped the beeping on my wrist and looked around for cover. Running behind a U-Haul truck, I activated my new ghost hunting suit, which by the way, makes my old one look like tissue paper. I felt the familiar fabric wrap around my body and the clothing turn to mechanical medal as my suit completed itself. The tinted visor on my helmet slid down to cover my face and I jumped in the air feeling the sled extend under my feet. I didn't want to waste anytime to beat any ghost that got in my-

-_Whoa!_

This ghost was defiantly new. Not just to town, but to me fighting her as well. The girl was small, around the age of 11 or 12. Her white bangs that were too short to be pulled up into her tight ponytail hung down in her face and nearly covered one of her crimson green eyes. Her clothes consisted of nothing but black, white, and grey colors that created fancy designs all over her attire. The thing that _really_ caught my attention though, was the familiar DP symbol on the front of her shirt. The only other person I knew that wore that was…

"Danny Phantom?" The girl in front of me jumped. Snapping her head in my direction, she grinned sheepishly as to not noticing me before.

"Er…n-no…" She started rubbing the back of her neck a little shaken. She actually seemed somewhat lost.

"I-I'm Danielle Phantom, Dani for short…uh…with an 'i' instead of 'y'. Seeing as you…somewhat seem to know Danny Phantom…you wouldn't know where I could find him…would you?" All I could do was stare at the girl. She seemed so…innocent.

_Ghost Valerie! She's a GHOST! No ghost is innocent. Not one…_

Danielle or whoever squeaked as she just managed to dodge the blast I fired at her. I chased her about three blocks and managed to hit her twice in the leg. She was good at dodging things and I found it weird that she didn't even attempt to fire back at me. Not to mention go invisible.

…

Oops. I spoke too soon. Ah well, I have more important things to do than worry about some stupid little kid ghost that's looking for Phantom. Like, talk to Danny, kidnap Sam and 'accidentally' meet at the carnival. I can always worry about Danielle Phantom later…

_But the more I thought about it, the more I really wanted to know about her. Like, why was she looking for Danny Phantom? Why was her last name Phantom? Maybe the two were related…EW! As if one annoying ghost kid wasn't enough in this town! It doesn't matter though, Mr. Masters says I'm the best ghost hunter in Amity Park so I can catch both Phantom siblings and solve Danny and Sam's problem all before the carnival tomorrow! Or…during it. Hopefully it's the first one. I don't want people getting hurt because I couldn't stop some 12-year-old kid (especially Danny, seeing as he's always the one that gets targeted during ghost attacks). That's most likely because he's the son of two world renounced ghost hunters though. But like I said, I don't have too much to worry about…_

_I am, after all, the best!_

_Valerie Grey_

_

* * *

**I don't think that I have to tell you that Dani's up next but in case I do...well...Dani's up next. I think I'm going to do Jazz and if the story still plays out from there I'll just go back to Sam and follow the list again. Okay though, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time I update...which should be soon come to think of it...**_


	5. Of Dani Phantom

_**Hey! Okay Dani's diary is a little funnier than the other one's. It's a little longer too. Hope you like it!**_

_

* * *

__Dear Diary,_

_WHERE THE HECK IS DANNY? I can't find that annoying cousin of mine, and I've looked up and down this town. He wasn't at home for like…the longest time, and it really bugs me that he won't show up to even 'attempt' to fight me. Surely his ghost sense had gone off by now right? Well, someone's sure has! I was attacked yesterday. A-T-T-A-C-K-E-D! Attacked by some stupid ghost hunter who apparently liked the color red. What a dork! I was totally nice to her and everything! She just…attacked! And she hit me too! Like, twice in the leg. Now I can't walk and my bandages are just a few Band-Aids I managed to snatch from the nurse's office at Casper High. Good thing it's summer and no one was there. Including Danny…AHH! I hate this town! When you want to find someone you…like…can't. I mean, come on! What's up with that? I need to tell him something really, really, REALLY important and he's no where to be found! At all! Anywhere! Maybe I'll find him in that carnival down there…_

"Whoa…" Was all I could manage to say. This place was ENORMOUS! And that was putting it lightly. They had everything, from rides to food stands, music to games…it was amazing! I didn't know whether to look for Danny, or to just change human and enjoy the show.

But I had to find Danny. I just _had _to. Two nights ago I decided to drop by and pay my dear, old dad a visit. Oh, that and steal some money, break some things in his secret lab, and put orange color dye in his shampoo…

Bottom line, I was there. And I overheard him and some weird, fiery headed mechanical guy talking about kidnapping a girl named Jazz and using her as bait to lure 'Daniel Phantom'.

That's when I thought, 'Daniel Phantom! I know him!' And I was off to look for my lovable cousin that never shows up when you want him to and avoids his house like the plague.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," I said to myself, still invisible to the crowd of people below. "My half-ghost, original version of me…why can't you be like normal people and enjoy the-HEY!" I didn't have to worry about Danny because I saw someone just as good.

The goth girl that he hung out with was with an African American girl whom I didn't recognize. But who cares! And HEY! The fact that she was tied up made it even easier for me!

Quietly, I dropped down to their level, still staying in the air to avoid standing on my cut up leg. I wasn't eavesdropping, par se; more like…listening to everything they said while they were totally unaware that I was there…

Aw, who am I kidding? I was eavesdropping.

"Sam, stop struggling! We're almost there." The girl I didn't know said to the girl I needed.

"_Valerie!_" (_Aaaaaand _now I know her) Sam protested, "I said I didn't want to come to this stupid thing! And Danny's still mad at me! SO WHY THE HECK AM I HERE!"

Wait…Danny's mad? At _her_? I thought he had a crush on her…ah well, just take me to him and I'll fix that later.

Valerie sighed and gleamed over her shoulder at the bound and 'should-be-gagged' girl she was dragging along the grass.

"For the last time Sam," she said, somewhat annoyed, "I'm going to make you and Danny make-up. I hate to see you guys fighting."

**_'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'_**

Okay, now I'm a clone of a half ghost who was created by a fruit loop in order to have 'the perfect son', but even _I _found what happened next weird! And believe me, that's saying something.

Valerie let go of Sam and slammed her wrist with her hand. The 'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beeping' immediately stopped and the panicking girl jumped in a full 90 degree angle to face the goth that was (still tied up) but attempting to get on her feet and off of the ground.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" She said in almost one breath, "I'll be right back!" Sam watched in annoyance as the girl darted off into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Yeah," she muttered to herself, "go and hunt some stupid ghost. And Danny's going to show up, find Paulina, and get attacked by you. _Just _like I said it would happen." She sighed.

"HIYA, SAM!" I shouted, revealing myself at last. The girl in front of me screamed and flew backwards in fear.

"Danielle...?" She asked, I smiled gleefully.

"The one and only…where's Danny?" Sam looked at the ground guiltily.

"I don't know," she whispered sadly, still not meeting my eyes. I untied her and she muttered a simple 'thanks' that I barely caught.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She still didn't look up.

"Nothing…"

"Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically, "So Danny being mad at you is nothing?" Her head jerked up at that. I smiled triumphantly.

"How'd you-" she started until realization hit her face, "Oh, it's not polite to sneak up on people, you know…" I could do nothing but stare.

"Are you okay?" Was all that managed to slip from my lips. I slapped my hand on her forehead. "You seem so…not you."

"How so?" She asked, moving my hand aside.

"Well, for starters, you look horrible…eh…no offense…" She smiled weakly, but it faded pretty quick. I took that as a 'none taken' answer and continued talking:

"And you said 'polite', and 'sneak up on', and '_not'_. What got into you?" Sam shrugged and finally got up off the ground.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked changing her tone from depressed to concern. I looked down subconsciously.

"Uh…" Was all I could manage to say before I was cut off by blast that shot right between Sam and me, sending us both to the ground.

"That…" I answered her question by pointing to the dork wearing red.

"I thought you left the last time I hit you!" The new girl snapped, charging her weapon again.

"Danielle!" Sam shouted, "Run! I'll go find Danny! Don't use your powers!" She took off and vanished in the sea of terrified people. I couldn't help but laugh. It sounded forced, but I really couldn't help it. Like I was really going to do something that would most likely make me a puddle of green gloop, come on Sam…use that semi-clouded, love-distracted head of yours.

The hunter shot at me again. I barely dodged it, and the blast was so close to my already injured shin. I had no choice but to take Sam's advice.

Shooting up into the air, I sped off and avoided the dork behind me at all costs. That was actually a little easier to do than yesterday. Yesterday, we were just in the sky, with no where to run or hide. Today, I can slip past her by doing fancy tricks around, next to, and through rides.

She had advantages too. One, I was hurt, and the stupid wound opened up again, so cold ectoplasm was running down my leg that felt really, _really_ weird. And Two, I couldn't go invisible this time. I used up too much energy listening to Sam and Valerie's conversation, and I really couldn't afford using _any_ of my powers.

_Hurry up, Sam!_

"I got you now!" She shouted, happily. Ow! She did too! Right in my bloody leg. That stupid blast made me fall out of the sky and straight into a vending machine (which also hurt).

I opened my eyes and saw the hunter hovering over me. She charged up her gun again and smiled through her visor.

"Goodbye, ghost kid!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and winced when I heard the blast being fired…but no pain. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw (not that stupid hunter) but my cousin in front of me. He had his back turned and his arms folded at the fallen girl that was picking herself up off the ground.

"Back off, Valerie!" Danny shouted. I don't think I ever saw him that mad. Not even at my dad, which is saying something because I know how much he hates him.

_Valerie? Isn't Valerie the girl that was ditched Sam? _

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, "You okay, Dani?" I stared for a second, unsure of what to say. Finally, I nodded tried to stand up. That didn't go too well. I would've fallen back on the ground if Danny hadn't caught me. He swung one of my arms around his neck to help support me and glared evilly at the hunter girl.

Valerie got up and looked Danny straight in the eye. She gritted her teeth.

"So you two _are _related, huh?" She asked. Her tone was harsh and cold. It scared me for some reason. It really did. I started to tremble and Danny must've noticed cause he pulled me a little closer.

"Good!" The girl spat, "I can get rid of you both! And it'll feel twice as good!"

Danny laughed. He _laughed_! At this girl who just threatened him. I seriously don't know how he does it…

"It'll be twice as hard," was all he said before I felt the familiar feeling of going invisible rush throughout my body and the ground give way beneath my feet as Danny and I flew away from the scene.

I winced in pain and Danny looked down sympathetically at me. I didn't want to admit it, but I couldn't feel my leg. It was numb from pain and icy from the wind nipping at it…but I wasn't going to say a word. I guess I got my stubbornness from Danny, but I wasn't planning on ever telling him the truth. No need to make him worry right?

I felt tired and I knew my eyes were drooping, but I had to stay awake…I had to stay…

…awake…

I was in Danny's bed when I woke up. Danny was kneeling on the floor. His head was on the bed beside me and he was fast asleep. I pushed the covers aside and saw my leg had been bandaged up properly. I didn't know if he did it or someone else.

Carefully crawling out of bed, I limped over to the door and opened it quietly. I was only in this house once, and that didn't last very long. I've only been in Danny's room, the upstairs hallway, and the Op Center, so I decided to do some exploring.

Only one door let light escape from it, due to the fact that it was open a little. I tried not to make the door squeak as I opened it further and peaked inside.

The room was pink and girly. Stuffed animals were scattered all over the floor. I walked inside and shut the window that was wide open and making a chilly breeze. I turned around and noticed a desk that was beside the bed. It was so…neat! Everything was all organized and set perfectly in place. I was about to leave this neat-freak's room when a lone book caught my attention. It was open and had handwriting in it. The first thing I thought was…a diary!

_Okay, I know I shouldn't read it…I couldn't read it! It's like, a violation of privacy, a crime of all crimes! I was smart, and good. I respected this girl's property and walked out the door, straight to Danny's room, and went back to-_

_AHHHH! I READ THE DIARY! I opened it, turned to today, and started reading…_

_Oops…looks like Danny's up. I'll have to finish reading it later…_

_I still have to tell him about that Jazz girl…I wonder who she is. Ah well, not my problem. Besides, I need to fix that thing with Danny and Sam._

_First things first! I better get on that!_

_Danielle Phantom

* * *

**Bad, bad, Dani. Haha. I haven't seen Kindred Spirits in a looooooong time so I wasn't exactly sure if she was in character or not but she always seemed like a mischief kinda person anyway so she can't be that OOC. At leastI hope not...AnywayJazz's diary's next. See you next time!** _

**-angelofsuspense**


	6. Of Jazz Fenton

**_Yes, I know...it's been a long time since I last updated. But I did...so that's all that matters right? Riiiiiight? Please don't kill me! Enjoy Jazz...Her diary takes place the same day Dani's does...you can figure that one out by yourself though..._**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Danny really scared me when he came up through the living room floor like that. I should have expected. It _is_ Danny after all. He's been freaking me out with his powers ever since I found out he had them. But I didn't think he would bother me when he was enjoying himself at the carnival. I was about to yell at him for startling me and making me lose my place in my book, but then I saw that little girl in his arms, and I was instantly speechless. Punishing him was going to have to wait…_

A million things were racing through my head as he tried to explain why she was here. Honestly, I only heard 'she got hurt by Valerie' and 'Jazz, I need your help'. So I subconsciously found myself taking her from my brother, walking up to his room, and placing her on the bed. Only after Danny entered the room with the Fenton Family Care Kit did I snap back into reality.

"Danny, why didn't you take this girl to the hospital?" I asked, taking the kit from my brother and opening it. "They could've helped her so much more than-"

"NO!" Danny shouted. _Wow, he's more jumpy than usual..._ "This girl…she's…well…"

Hesitation. Danny was showing hesitation. To _me_. He never hesitates with me (unless he likes a girl), and he's normally pretty calm in situations like this. His hands were shaking and he was tapping his foot impatiently…all signs of anxiety.

"Come on, Danny," I said calmly, cleaning around the wound on the kid's leg. "You can tell me. I don't think anything you say can surprise me."

"She's my clone!"

…

Okay…so…that surprised me. But I wasn't about to admit I was wrong. Especially not in front of my nervous little brother.

"W-Where's Mom and Dad?" _Smooth _Danny. You're not getting off that easily…

"At the carnival. They think that a ghost might attack or something," I smiled at my brother and wrapped up the girl's leg at the same time. "Now, about your _clone_." Danny sighed. This was probably why he was so anxious. He wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs.

"What about her?" He asked casually. I silently laughed.

"Well…why'd you make a clone of yourself?" _And why is it a girl? _

Danny's eyes narrowed. "I didn't make a clone of myself!" _Then who's this?_

"Okay, then who did?" Danny gritted his teeth.

"Three guesses who…"

"Vlad did this?" he nodded. "Why?"

"He wanted to create 'the perfect son' because he couldn't get me. So instead, he _cloned_ me…" _Oh my god! That man needs some _serious _help! _"Unlike me though, she has a problem with keeping up her form. So she can't use too much energy or she'll turn to gloop." I looked at the girl resting peacefully on Danny's bed.

"Whoa…" I muttered under my breath. That explains why Danny's so worried. She must've used up a lot of power just running from Valerie.

It was pretty quiet after that. Neither of us knew what to say, but the silence was getting to me so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, where are Sam and Tucker?" There it was again! That nervous 'please-change-the-topic' symptoms.

"W-What?"

"Sam…Tucker…" _What's wrong Danny? _"Your best friends…" He swallowed.

"W-Well, um…" _Come on Danny, sometime today. _"Tucker was with Star when Sam came up and told me that Danielle was hurt." Danielle? She must be the person on the bed. Wait, Danielle…Daniel…nice originality Vlad.

"Why wasn't Sam with you?" Danny looked down guiltily. "What?"

"Sam's mad at me…"

"_What?" _Sam? Mad at Danny? Didn't she have a crush on Danny?

"Well," he sighed, "Paulina came up to us the other day, and was trying to see if I would be going to the carnival. She only wanted to know because she thinks that Danny Phantom shows up wherever I do."

"Danny! She's getting really close to finding out your-"

"It's Paulina! Jazz, PAUL-IN-A! She's too stupid to find out I _am_ Danny Phantom." He sighed, but continued.

"Well anyway, she left and shortly after that so did Sam. A few minutes later, Paulina was running past us, crying and I went up to see if she was okay…" He looked down guiltily.

"Her jaw was red and starting to swell, and she said that Sam hit her when she was walking home."  
"So. She probably deserved it…"

"I know that!" Danny assured, "But I jumped to conclusions and blamed Sam, so she got mad at me. She's been avoiding me all week, all because I accidentally took Paulina's side." His shoulders sunk and he fell to his knees by the bed. "That's why I was so surprised when she came up to me. Even if it was just to tell me that Danielle was hurt."

"Danny," I hugged him and was actually rather surprised when he didn't pull away. "Sam can't be_ that _mad at you. What did she do after she told you?"

"She looked at the ground and walked away."

"Maybe she was upset?" I suggested. I didn't mean to make it sound so unassuming so I added: "Are you mad at her?"

His head shot up. "No!" he defended, "Well, I was. But then I got over it. And I was actually going to go apologize to her tonight, but then when she came up to me and acted like she wanted to leave…" He didn't finish. Then again, he didn't have to. Silence was creeping into the room again and I didn't want another 'awkward silence' thing so I broke it for a second time.

"I'll go get her some ice for her, be right back..." I know…not the greatest conversation starter: leaving. But it bought me some time to think of something else.

_Poor Danny._ I thought as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Don't worry; I'll help you two get back together. And maybe I can get you _together _too. I smiled at my improving witty banter and grabbed the ice I said I was going for. When I made it back into Danny's room, I saw him sleeping with his head resting on the side of the bed. The blankets were pulled up to the girl's chest, and I assumed that he did that. Smiling, I kissed my little brother on the forehead and put the ice by his nightstand. I closed the door on my way out and entered my room…

_Wow, it's cold in here! Did I leave that widow open? Poor Danny, he seemed so upset. I never saw him that sad. I'm going to figure this whole thing out with Sam if it's the last thing I do! Man, it's so cold! I should shut that stupid window…_

_Don't worry Danny; I'll fix your Sam problem._

_Jazz Fenton

* * *

_

**Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. Poor Danny! He thinks Sam's mad at him! But Sam thinks Danny's mad at her! Poor, poor, Danny. Hope it leaves you wanting more...cause the next chapter is back to Sam! Until then! Buh-bye!**

* * *


	7. Of Sam Manson: Page 2

**_And it's back to Sam...poor Sam..._**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I talked to Danny last night…well, sort of. It didn't last too long, but it was long enough for me to know that Danny's still mad at me. When I went up to him last night, he looked at me like I grew another head or something. I could only imagine what was going on in his mind. He wouldn't even look at me, and the only reason why he actually responded to me was because of Dani…_

_Speaking of Dani, she showed up at my house today. And I mean she literally 'showed up'. It was like six or seven in the morning, and there she was…staring at me! Doesn't that girl sleep! FREAKY…_

"Rise and shine my spooky gothic friend!" Danielle chirped from the foot of my bed. "We got work to do!"

A flashlight in her hand was shining brightly on me.

"Danielle!" I moaned, rolling over to avoid the light. "Can't you go bother someone else?"

"Nope!" the hybrid smiled, tossing the light behind her and jumping up and down on my bed. "Danny…needs…your…help…cause…my dad…left…a note…saying…that he…kidnapped…Jazz." She said each word with each new jump and I felt so tempted to push her off the bed. Wait? Vlad kidnapped Jazz? And—

I shot up, pushing the little girl off the bed and she slightly screamed before hitting the ground.

"Danny needs my help?" I asked. Danielle lazily got off the ground. She nodded her head. _This is too good to be true…_ "Danny's mad at me…"

"No he's not." I glared at the black-haired girl in front of me. "What? He's not!"

"How would you know, Dani?"

"Well, let's see," she started in a fake mocking voice. "I only spent the past ten hours with him. He can get really annoying you know…especially when he's freaking out about that girl…"

"Jazz? Jazz is his sister Dani!" Danielle stared, mouth slightly agape in wonder until realization finally hit her.

"Oh…"

"Urh! Why are you here?" Her eyes met mine and she smiled innocently.

"Well…Danny was getting ready to go to my dad's to get his sister and…Danny has a sister?" I glared at her and she smiled guiltily. "Um…well, anyway, he told me to stay at his house and avoid his parents…but I got bored so…" she smiled enormously. "here I am!" _Oh…_There was disappointment on my face. I knew it was there, but there was nothing I could do to get rid of it. Unfortunately for me, Dani caught it…

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" _Except my friend's hatred for me growing by the minute…_ "Absolutely nothing…"

"It's because Danny doesn't really need your help isn't it?" I stared at her; completely amazed. _Wow, she definitely didn't get her brains from her cousin…_

"No…" _Yes. _"It's just…" _Exactly what you said…_ "Oh, you…wouldn't understand." She smirked at me, but dropped the subject.

"Well…he doesn't want my help either so…lets go!" She jumped back up on my bed. I blinked.

"What? Go where?"

"To help Danny—duh!" she grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me up, but I just yanked my arm back and flopped back on my bed.

"He doesn't want my help…our help." _He made that pretty clear last night. _

"So? Do you honestly listen to everything _everyone _says?" My eyes shot open. "Ah well…I just thought you were more of a rule breaker than that…"

"Hah! Nice try Danielle." I smiled and closed my eyes again. "But there's nothing you can do to make me get out of this bed." I glanced up at her. Her blue eyes were now a glowing green.

_Oh…great…_

"Here we are!" was the next thing Danielle said to me. I didn't even have to look around to know that I wasn't in my room anymore.

"Dani! We're in the middle of the street!" I shouted. And me…still in my pajamas!

"_Yes_," the youngest hybrid smiled, "but I got you out of bed." _AH! _This girl is a _serious _pain. "So…will you help me find Danny?"

"Oh…fine!" Dani smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Physical contact…crushing…goth…intellect!"

"Oh, right, sorry…" _Why does everyone always want to hug me?_

Dani gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Dani…" she looked at me as innocently as possible.

"Hm?" she hummed. Her hands were still covering her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Mofing…" I pulled her hands away.

"That was your ghost sense wasn't it?"

"Maaaaaybe…" _She is soooo annoying! Wait…who set off her…oh no…_

"Danielle! I told you to stay at my house until I got back! The least you could've done is waited until I left…" I tensed up at the sound of his voice. _This isn't happening…this isn't happening…_

No matter how many times I said it in my head, I knew it was true. Danny was in front of me, scowling at Danielle. Maybe if I can sneak away…

"Sam?" _Or not…_

"H-Hi…Danny…" _Good one Sam! That sounded soooo confident! _"What are you doing here?" He won't even look at me! Oh…this is stupid! Danielle was wrong…he still totally hates me! All because of—

"OH, MY GOODNESS! IT'S THE GHOST BOY!"

_Speak of the over preppy devil…_

"P-Paulina!" Danny stammered, ignoring me…again. "What are you doing here?"

The obnoxious Latino was already clinging to him. My face heated up with jealously and rage.

"Nice pajamas loser!" she whispered to me, then turned back to her 'precious' ghost boy. I sighed and looked at the ground. It was Tuesday morning all over again. I glanced over at Dani who was giving the Hispanic girl evil looks. Paulina noticed and smiled a fake smile.

"Who's this?" Dani huffed.

"Uh…my cousin…" Danny said, trying to pull away.

"What are you even doing here Paulina?" I asked. Hey, it is like, 6:30 AM!

"None of your business, _freak_!" she said. Did she honestly forget what I did to her last time she called me names? "I was just…walking…and imagine my surprise when I found the ghost boy here…"

_Imagine your surprise when I knock you out cold…_

"AHHHHHH!" Danny, Paulina, and I all jumped at the screaming little girl that was beside us. She was on the ground, clutching her injured leg, and screaming bloody murder.

"Danielle?" Danny asked; worry flooded his voice. He phased through Paulina and crouched down next to his cousin. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" the girl hissed, the screamed again. "Ow! Danny! It hurts!"

"Okay, okay…hold on! I'll go get the first aid kit…Sam, Paulina…could you…"

"NO!" Dani screamed, grabbing onto Paulina. "Sam, go with him! He might not find it right away…" _What? _I looked over at Danny who was just as surprised as I was. His cheeks went rosy and I felt mine do the same.

"HURRY UP!" Dani screeched.

"Paulina, watch her! I'll be right back!" Paulina gave me a hateful glare as Danny wrapped his arm around my waist and we took off into the sky.

He wouldn't look at me, but he was biting his lip and blushing madly. I must've been doing the same 'cause my face felt really hot. We landed inside Danny's room and he frantically threw stuff after stuff into the first aid kit. None of us said anything to each other, and it was starting to bug me.

"D-Danny…" I stammered. He jumped and dropped first aid box.

"Y-Yeah?" _What was I supposed to say? He was obviously still mad at me! There was nothing I could do. Unless I apologize to Paulina…_

_EW! BAD MENTAL IMAGE! BAD MENTAL IMAGE!_

"Danielle's going to be okay you know…" _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

"Yeah…I know…" He picked up the box again and we phased through the wall.

_Dani's going to be okay…_What a stupid way to start a conversation! God Sam! You're so stupid!

When Dani saw us she started whining again. It was weird. She normally doesn't express how much pain she's in. She gets her stubbornness from Danny after all.

"Oh, come on Danielle! It can't be that bad!" Danny stated. Danielle stopped and glared at her cousin.

"Gee, thanks Danny! When I die! You're definitely not coming to my funeral!"

I couldn't help it!

"But Danielle…" I could already feel the glare she was going to give me. "You're a ghost. Ghost's don't die…" There it was! I laughed at it. And surprisingly…

So did Danny.

"Danielle! There's nothing wrong with your leg! I fixed everything last night!" he said at last, helping her to her feet.

"Oops…" the youngest hybrid smiled. "False alarm! Wow! Look at the time! I sure am beat! And you gotta save that Jazz person!"

"Oh shoot! You're right!" Danny shouted, flying off into the air. "I'll see you later Danielle!" I sighed disappointedly.

"Nice try Dani…" I said softly, and the hybrid looked at me confused. "You know: trying to get me and Danny together. It didn't work…we didn't talk."

"Huh?" she asked. "That's not what I wanted to do…" I blinked.

"It's…not?"

"Nope! In fact…" she smiled mischievously. "The thing I wanted, turned out _perfectly…_" With one final smile, she disappeared. Leaving me, to wonder what the heck she was talking about.

_Alright, overview of what happened today before the day even officially started. Dani woke me up at an unspeakable time, Danny's still mad at me, and Paulina…_

_Wait…where _is_ Paulina? She wasn't there when we came back! And if Dani didn't want to get me and Danny to forgive each other…what did she want? _

_AH! It's waaaaay to early for this! Not to mention I'm still in my pajamas._

_I'm going back to bed!_

_Sam

* * *

_

**Kinda makes you wonder what Dani was planning huh? You'll find out in Paulina's diary...if you don't like Paulina...you're going to love Dani! Hehe.**

**-angelofsuspense**


	8. Of Paulina Sanchez: Page 2

**_To avoid confusion, and irritated reviews... I decided to tell you that (until further notice) the rest of the chapter's are all going to be happening on the same day. That would be Sunday if any of you lost count of what day it was in the story. So Paulina's diary is happening the same day Sam wrote her's, and Star's, Val's, and Dani's are all on the same day too. I'm still debating on Jazz, but just assume that her's is like everyone elses. Make sense? I sure hope so..._**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter and thanks to Epona for betaing it for me._**

_---_

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't see the ghost boy at the carnival last night. I was so disappointed! I was all dressed up and everything! To make things worse, Star told me that he was there! I couldn't believe it! She saw my future husband and I didn't! Luckily, she did agree to meet me at the Nasty Burger in the morning. So I wasn't too mad at her. Especially when I was on my way there…_

_Oh ghost boy…_ I thought as I turned the corner and headed for the Nasty Burger. _What was so important that made you abandon me last night? _I hung my head and continued walking. It was still dark outside. Then again it _was_ around six in the morning. I just wanted Star to tell me EVERYTHING. And the only early time she agreed on was seven.

I was early, I know. But the suspense was killing me.

I _had _to know everything that happened when Star started talking to Foley.

Absolutely _everything._

I stopped when I saw a figure, dazed and standing in the middle of the street. It really freaked me out at first. I almost screamed when I saw it, but instead I hid in the darkness. My eyes narrowed and my face scowled at the girl.

_What was that goth loser doing here? Maybe she was sleepwalking! _I snickered at the thought. _What a geek, she's still in her pajamas and—OH MY GOSH! _

Another figure jumped out of the girl, and the goth woke up from whatever stupid daze she was in.

"Here we are!" The new girl shouted happily. She looked a little like the ghost boy, only her costume was a tad more feminine compared to his.

_She's probably just a wannabe, especially if she's hanging out with that loser._

"Dani! We're in the middle of the street!" Manson shouted. The little girl's grin never faded.

_"Yes,"_ the girl smiled. "But I got you out of bed. So… will you help me find Danny?" _Danny? Danny who? _

"Oh… fine!" the geek agreed. She was nearly toppled to the ground by the girl's tackle-hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cheered.

"Personal… contact… crushing… goth… intellect!" _What a freak! Forget this stupid conversation! I have much better things to do than listen to—_

"Sam?" A new voice asked. It sounded familiar. My heart skipped a beat as I slowly turned back to face the group.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S THE GHOST BOY!" The words left my lips before I had even thought about them. He was there too! Right in front of the goth geek and the wannabe.

"P-Paulina…" the ghost boy stammered. _He knows my name! He knows my name! _"What are you doing here?" I ran up to the ghost boy and threw my arms around his neck. The goth got angry and looked away.

"Nice pajamas loser." I mumbled for just her ears. But I think the wannabe caught it too…

"Who's this?" I asked as sweetly as possible. I was about to add 'a complete loser with no fashion sense' but the ghost boy interrupted me.

"Uh… my cousin…" _Cousin? Whoa, good thing I didn't speak my mind… like I ever do of course…Wait! The ghost boy has a family? How many people in Amity Park can say that, hm? _

"What are you even doing here Paulina?" The goth girl snapped. I frowned, not just because of the stupid girl's remark, but because I kind of forgot…

"None of your business _freak!_" I responded. She glared at me and I was afraid that she might hit me again. Not like the ghost boy would let her hit me anyway… but just to be safe I added: "I was just… walking… and imagine my surprise when I found the ghost boy here…"

"AHHHHHH!" everyone in the group jumped at the little girl's sudden scream. She was on the ground, and holding onto her shin tightly.

"Danielle?" the ghost boy asked. He went through my grip and kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay?" I frowned at the lack of attention I was getting from my hero.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" the ghost girl spat. "Ow! Danny! It hurts!" _Oh, please! The ghost boy really isn't buying this is he?_

"Okay, okay… hold on! I'll go get the first aid kit… Sam, Paulina… could you—?"

"NO!" the girl screamed. She threw herself forward and grabbed onto my legs, almost knocking me over. "Sam, go with him! He might not find it right away…" _What? _That makes absolutely NO sense!Even Manson looked confused, then she—OH NO! SHE'S NOT BLUSHING AT **_MY _**GHOST BOY IS SHE!

"HURRY UP!"

"Paulina, watch her! I'll be right back!"

I did watch. I watched him wrap his arm around Manson. I watched him fly up into the sky with her. I watched him blush while doing so…

_**AHHHHHHHHHHH! **NO! NO! NO!_

"YOU'RE DEAD FOR THIS MANSON!" I shouted into the sky. I knew she was long gone and didn't catch a word of it, but I didn't care.

"Why?" the ghost girl asked. "I'm the one that sent them away…" _That's true you little brat! This is all your—HEY!_

"You're not hurt!" The little ghost girl was standing perfectly fine on her injured leg. Her arms were crossed, and she kept staring at me mischievously. There wasn't an hint of pain in her irritated expression.

"Uh… _DUH! _You really aren't that bright are you?" My face heated up.

"Why'd you send them away? The ghost boy likes me! Not that goth freak!"

"Yup." I stared at her. In all honesty, I actually expected her to like, yell something back. "Danny _does _like you. That's kinda the problem…" She looked at me intensely. "See, Danny likes you… but _I_ don't. You're spoiled, you're preppy, and frankly… you're just plain stupid." If this girl wasn't a ghost, I would've tackled her to the ground.

"How _dare _you! You are the most selfish, wannabe little—"

_"But…" _she cut me off. "I _do _like to see Danny happy... and because he _does _like you… I think I can help you out."

"Really?" Ghosts are so weird… especially when it comes to making deals. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing really. I just need you to do me a little favor."

"Oh… anything!" _If it means the ghost boy will be mine. _

"Great!" She clapped her hands together. "Here's what we—" She gasped. I looked down just in time to see the remains of the blue mist descending out of her mouth.

"Ghost sense?" I asked. She looked at me completely puzzled.

"How'd you—"

"It doesn't matter." _The ghost boy told me! See, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. _"What do I have to do to get the ghost boy?"

"_Ooooh _no!" she glared. "My ghost sense just went off, which means a ghost set it off, which means it was most likely my cousin, which means he's coming back."

"Which means?" She looked at me like I was stupid. I just glared evilly at her in return.

"Which means… we can't talk now. Let's meet somewhere else… later on today."

"The Nasty Burger?" I suggested, suddenly remembering I was supposed to be there anyway.

"Um… hello? Ghost plus public equals BAD!"

"Oh… right. What about the park then?"

"Y-Yeah, sure whatever!" she was constantly looking around for any signs of the goth geek and the ghost boy. "Just GO! I'll meet you there at nine!"

"Do you really mean it? I will actually get the ghost boy?" My heart soared as I thought of the white-haired hero.

"GO!" she screamed, causing me to jump. I didn't have to be told twice. I ran around the corner and continued running until the Nasty Burger came into view…

_Oh, this is the best day of my life! Nothing can ruin this! Not only did I meet someone in the ghost boy's familia, I also made a deal with her to get the ghost boy himself! Oh, I seriously can't wait to tell Star! She's going to be so jealous! Especially when I tell her that the thing she knows about the ghost boy is NOTHING compared to what I found out! I can't wait to see the look on her face!_

_Paulina Sanchez (Soon to be Phantom!) _

_---_

**_Star's next, and like I said, her's is the same day... just a different time. Hope I didn't cause any confusion with that, cause that's kind of what I was trying to avoid... _**

**_-angelofsuspense_**


	9. Of Star: Page 2

_**Wow... it has been a long time hasn't it? Okay, please don't kill me! I feel bad enough as it is. School is really demanding and for a second I seemed to have lost control over everything! But I'm back, I'm alive, and I updated! Yayness! And thanks for all the reviews guys, your the best, being so patient and all. I'll try to update more. Hehe.**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I did it! It happened! I snapped on Paulina! Her face was PRICELESS! Oh man, it was the absolute best. I'm glad I took Valerie's advice and didn't put up with her. After all, she made me meet her at the Nasty Burger at seven in the morning. THAT was annoying. I had to get up early over SUMMER BREAK! She definitely had it coming to her…_

"Star? What are you doing here? We don't open until 8." I picked my heavy head up off the table and looked at my best friend. Valerie was in her Nasty Burger uniform, a broom in one hand, her hat in the other. It was pretty apparent that she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Paulina wanted me to tell her about what I saw at the carnival yesterday." I answered, trying to keep my eyes open and set my vision into focus.

"Well? What'd you see?" Valerie asked as she set the broom against the table.

"Not much." I mumbled. "Just Phantom flying away with a little girl in his hands, but I made the mistake in telling Paulina that I saw Phantom period, so… here I am."

"How'd you even get in here? The door's locked." Valerie looked at the doors uneasily. She had lockup last.

Lazily, I lifted my arm up and tossed the key I had used to Val. Instead of calming her down like I had hoped, she seemed to have been more anxious.

"Relax, spare key." I explained, interrupting her before she could rant about how much trouble she was in for leaving a key lying around. "I saw you use it once when you were late. You had to get in here before your boss realized that you left early for… something."

"Oh… yeah, I remember that." She relaxed slightly. "That was that one time when you covered for me."

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

"So what are you going to tell Paulina when she gets here?" _What? _I jerked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know when she gets here she's going to bombard you with questions, and you only know a little bit, right?" _Oh shoot! I hadn't thought about that! She's never going to leave me alone!_

"Ah well, I guess I'm just going to have to take it..."

"WHAT?!" Her sudden outburst startled me. I almost jumped out of my seat. "What did I tell you, Star? Just a few days ago? Did you honestly forget?!"

"_You, Star, you are your own person! You are not Paulina, and I know that because you are nice, you are sweet, you are pretty, and YOU had the guts and heart to still be friends with me after I got kicked off the A-list…"_

No, I didn't forget. I knew what she said. It had been bugging me since she had said it.

"No! I haven't! But Paulina's my friend, Val! I'm not going to betray her like—"

"Like me?!"

…

"_What?_"

"Face it Star, you're Paulina's little slave girl! Always have been, always will be! There's nothing that you can do that will make her happy, and in my opinion… you betrayed me. Friends are the people who like you, Star! Not the one's that walk all over you just because you let them!" I got mad at that.

"Oh yeah? Well—"

"Well nothing!" She snapped, shooting up out of her seat and snatching the broom in the process. Storming over to the other side of the room, she began sweeping under the tables. A quick glance out the window was all it took to make her anger grow. "Oh look! Here comes your little master now!"

I looked up just as the Nasty Burger door opened, and saw an overexcited girl standing in the frame.

"Star! Star! Oh my gosh! You will never guess what happened to me on the way here!" Paulina's annoying voice rang throughout the empty Nasty Burger. All my anger fell on her.

"You're late." I stated blankly. She didn't catch my tone, but Valerie did look over curiously.

"Yeah, so." Paulina didn't seem to notice that Val was in the room with us. Either that or she didn't care. "I ran into the GHOST BOY!"

_**Snap!**_

The noise startled both of us, but I didn't bother turning around to see what Valerie did. My guess was she broke the broom. I giggled to myself at the thought. I knew Valerie didn't like Phantom, but I didn't think that hearing 'ghost boy' would get her worked up over it.

"Yeah, he was with this little girl, and guess what! It was his cousin! I got to meet the ghost boy's _familia_! It was soo amazing."

I smiled. "Yeah, that's what I was going to—"

"—It was just him and me and his little cousin." _Fine, cut me off why don't you?_

"That's the girl I was telling you about. When you asked me bef—"

"—She's so cute! And she's even, like, willing to let me get to know the ghost boy better! Oh, I can't—"_No, no, please Paulina, go on! You're the best here. No one can surpass you! _

"PAULINA!" I shouted, trying to get my friend out of her dreamy (and oddly freaky) state. "That's what I was trying to say. At the carnival, Phantom was flying around with a little girl—"

"—Star, it's not polite to, like, interrupt people like that."

_What? _I couldn't control the sarcastic thoughts that danced around in my mind. I don't know why though, I was used to Paulina cutting me off. I was used to her getting me up at an insane hour just to tell her something that she didn't want to here anyway. But lately, Paulina just seems to be getting on my nerves.

I guess I never realized how annoying she was. I saw Valerie out of the corner of my eye. I also saw that she had broken her broom, abandoned it, and gotten a new one. She wasn't sweeping though. She was paying attention to our conversation, and rolling her eyes ever time Paulina mentioned Phantom.

"Star?" Paulina asked, forcing me to pay attention to her again. "Are you listening to me?"

"No." I stated bluntly. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_

Paulina's eyes grew. "Star…" She gritted her teeth. "I'm going to ask you again. And this time, I want you to be super duper honest with me okay?" _Super duper? Did she just say that?_

"Okay."

"Were you paying attention when I was telling my story?" _Super duper honest, Star, super duper!_

"No. No, I wasn't. It's a stupid story Paulina, coming from a stupid girl. No one really cares about you and Phantom's stories. He's made it pretty clear that he's not interested in you. Not to mention he's a ghost, you're a human… I think… anyway, this conversation's over and I'm still bored out of my mind. Bye Paulina."_ I think I hear Valerie laughing._

"What?"

"What? What do you mean what? I think I was pretty clear with what I just said. Bye Paulina."

I walked around the awestricken girl and headed for the Nasty Burger doors.

"Well, you're… you're just a loser, Star!" _Can't she think of anything better than loser? She calls everyone that._

"Yes I am Paulina. A super duper loser!" I opened the doors and walked outside. A smile was imprinted on my face for the first time in what seemed like forever…

_I'm probably going to regret what just happened today, but for the time being, I really don't care. It's not like I won't be able to repair this, I can always makeup with Paulina later. But I'm still keeping Valerie's advice. I am definitely not going to forget today, and I don't think Paulina will either… _

_Star

* * *

_

**Again, sorry for being like, dead. I'll try to update my other stories ASAP. Promise, promise, promise! **


End file.
